


Show Me Love

by pistashanut



Series: Story Requests from Tumblr [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager (TV) RPF, The Night Manager - Jean Le Carré, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Pre-The Night Manager (TV), Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistashanut/pseuds/pistashanut
Summary: Jonathan Pine takes you under his wing in The Nefertiti Hotel. Unlike Pine, you were the outgoing kind, his polar opposite. He found it bothersome at first but later on he understood you. Later on he would realize you were making him feel things he didn't want to feel.
Relationships: Jonathan Pine/Original Character(s), Jonathan Pine/Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Pine/You
Series: Story Requests from Tumblr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056656
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Show Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago, I reached the 200 followers milestone on Tumblr and I opened my blog to story request. A few days later I received my first story request! This is a story request from a lovely anon (^.^)
>
>> Hii...Can I request a Jonathan Pine x reader fic where the reader is a junior working with Pine . And she is really good at her job but is really mischievous like Loki! She is carefree and goofy. She is a pain in the ass ...always annoys Pine. But he finds her amusing and secretly likes her but he always acts tough with her , he scolds and even punishes her with more work maybe...till he can't hide it anymore. Is it alright ?!
> 
> Here's some Jonathan Pine-ing for y'all! 

Pine entered the back office and found the safe open again. He sighed, pushed the door closed, and went back to the front desk. He clenched and unclenched his hands, trying to keep the nerves calm and steady. He found you logging in names on the leather notebook on the front desk and he called your last name.

You stopped writing and peered over your shoulder. “Yes, Mr. Pine?”

He folded his arms on his chest. “How many times do I have to tell you to close the safe after you get something there?” He said in a steady voice, though you could hear the slight change in his tone.

You straightened up. “I’m sorry. Did I leave it open again?” You pointed the end of the pen in the direction of the back office.

He closed his eyes and his lips were pressed further in a straight line. “I wouldn’t be saying that if you didn’t.” His pale eyes bore down on you.

You slowly bobbed your head. “I’m sorry, sir. Won’t happen again.” You gave him a polite smile and he returned it with a curt nod before leaving. When you returned to your work, you couldn’t help but giggle. Of course, you didn’t forget it, but Mr. Pine was so nice from day one you just wanted to find out what irks him. Forgetting things was one of them.

Pine closed the back office door behind him and settled on his office chair. He leaned back, the chair reclining a few degrees upon his weight. The chair turned to the right and he reached out for a folder on top of the black, metal, 3-tier paper file sitting on the side of his desk and opened it. It was your file. On the upper left hand was your picture, looking polite as usual. Your hair was brushed back to bring the focus to your face. Pine’s eyes wandered down to your lightly-colored lips and he unconsciously bit his lower lip.

When he caught himself doing that, he flipped the cover close and tossed your folder back to the file.

* * *

A week later, there was a top foreign government official who booked for days and Pine had to be with you when they would arrive. Though he trusted you enough to handle their booking, as the senior night manager, he had to be there. Also, his ex-military persona kept on nagging him to be there.

At exactly 12:30 AM, some black sedans and SUVs pulled up in The Nefertiti Hotel’s driveway, signaling everyone that the entourage had arrived with the foreign president. Pine assigned you to show them the president’s suite. You started squeezing your hands and shifting your weight from one foot to another.

Pine noticed your anxiety. “Relax. Everything will be fine,” he told you in his soft baritone.

You glanced at him. “Right. Everything will be fine.” You took a deep breath and nodded.

He gave you an encouraging smile and patted your back. “You’ll do great,” he said.

The group entered and when you craned your neck, you caught a glimpse of the president among them. You helped Pine distribute their keys and after, Pine accompanied you to greet the president.

“Good evening, Mr. President.” Pine extended a hand to the president. The president, who was in his 50s and starting to have visible wrinkles, cordially accepted the handshake and they exchanged a few pleasantries. Then Pine gestured to you and you heard him mention your name.

“Good evening, Mr. President.” You reached out your hand and the president gladly shook your hand. “I hope you’ll have a successful negotiation with the current government.”

Pine froze, though he kept his genial grin on. The president’s guards looked at you.

Then the president beamed and patted your hand. “Yes, yes. I hope so! Thank you, sweet woman.” Everyone relaxed, except for Pine. Pine smiled and excused himself. You then led the president and his group up to their suites.

When you came back, Pine was on the front desk; a stern, contemplative look was on his face. “Why did you say that?” He asked you when you entered the front desk area.

“The what?” You returned the spare cards to the drawer.

“The negotiation.”

“Well, I saw it in the papers.” You shrugged.

He faced you, his left hand on the desk and his right hand resting on his hip. “You know you shouldn’t mention our clients’ business to them,” he growled.

“But everyone knows i-”

He raised a finger. “Please, for the love of God, stop forgetting the little things!” He hissed.

You avoided his gaze. “I’ll take note of that, Mr. Pine.”

“Please do. You’re too good for me to fire you for that.” He turned on his heel and left you there. You looked around, expecting other employees to witness that but thankfully the coast was clear. You huffed when you heard the back office door click. After a few minutes, Pine’s door opened again and he dropped another leather-bound book next to you. “I want you to cross-check the records here with the records we have on the computer.”

You turned to him. “B-but...isn’t this Mr. Abboud’s records?”

Pine was scowling, but he still maintained that formality he always projected. “I know that. I want you to do it. The daytime is too hectic for Abboud to finish this whole book. I need it before the end of your shift. Can you do it?”

Your sight veered from the current leather book you were working on to Abboud’s. “So, I have to finish both these books?”

“Yes. And I am not taking a no from you.”

You were about to say ‘what?!’ but you held yourself. Pine was already worked up and you didn’t want to push that further. “Alright. I’ll get into it right away.” You spun the pen with your fingers.

“Very well.” He turned on his heel and went back inside his office.

You sat behind the front desk. “Dammit!” You muttered.

8:45 AM came and you closed Abboud’s records. You stretched your arms upward before standing. You grabbed the books and brought them to Pine’s office. There was a gap on the door but you knocked just for good measure. “Yes?” You heard him say.

You pushed the door and entered. “It’s me. I’m done with all the records.” You approached his desk and placed both books on his desk. “Abboud’s records were still way back last month.”

“Good you noticed.” He pulled another book from the shelf behind him. “Because I also need you to work on this month’s book.” He placed Abboud’s second records in front of you. “I need that before your end of shift later.”

“Okay.” You sighed.

* * *

Even though Pine got annoyed whenever you would forget the little things, he was still thankful for your attention to detail - though he still couldn’t understand how those two worked together, but you did it. You were the one who would catch mistakes he would miss, sometimes you were the one who would remind him of important dates regarding your line of work. Though you just forgot to lock the back office door sometimes.

After several weeks, he noticed that you became comfortable with the environment. He now understood that your style was to have this cozy rapport with your clients, compared to his stiff, polite demeanor. He noticed that the room would have a lighter mood whenever you were around. Some of the staff who were working night shifts would even tell him that they loved having you there because your small talks made the bleak night less boring.

He realized you were not as bad as he first thought of you. Pine didn’t want to admit it, but he was genuinely smiling more whenever you were around. The happy energy you were bringing around also affected him. He wanted to keep a straight face but whenever he was alone in the back office, he couldn’t help but smile. But he would always turn his back and control his nerves when he felt that feeling blossoming. It couldn’t be. It shouldn’t be.

Until one day.

* * *

You came back from checking the suite when you found Pine instead of Mark holding down the fort. “Hello, Mr. Pine. Is there something wrong? I asked Mark to watch over while I checked the Cleopatra suite.” You jutted your thumb to your back.

“There’s nothing wrong.”

“Okay…” you slowly muttered. You wouldn’t believe him because he said it in a straight face. “But was Mark here?”

“Yes, he was here,” he replied. You pulled another ledger and started writing. “How was the suite?”

“Fine. They just had a problem with the window. They couldn’t figure out how to close it.” You capped the pen and placed it on the holder. “Is there something I need to do, Mr. Pine?” You addressed him.

Pine tapped the desk and the corners of his lips tugged upwards. “It’s your day off tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah. Do you need me tomorrow? I can take another day.”

“No.” He looked at you. His fingers continue tapping on the desk. “Have you explored Cairo since you have arrived?”

“Oh.” You relaxed a bit. “Not yet. I usually sleep during my days off.”

Pine smirked. “Understandable.” You leaned on the counter behind the front desk. “I was thinking of showing you the city if it’s fine with you.”

You raised your brows in surprise. “So you’re gonna be my tour guide?”

This time Pine did more than a smirk - he chuckled. “You could say so.” You nodded, an amused look on your face.

You folded your arms on your chest. “I didn’t know you’re also a tour guide aside from being a senior manager.”

“I’m not, but I thought you might have not yet explored the city. So?”

You pursed your lips, acting like you’re thinking of it. “Okay. Where do we meet?”

Pine told you where, and after agreeing on the time, he excused himself and went back to his office. When he closed the door behind him, his jaw slackened. He brought a hand to cover his gaping mouth and another to his hips.

Did he just ask you out?

* * *

The next day, you showed up at your meeting place. You didn’t know what everything was about so you just shrugged it off as a friendly city tour and dressed casually. You wore a khaki linen shirt tucked in black, straight cut jeans, and dark brown leather boots. You looked around but you still haven’t seen a tall, blonde British in the crowd of Egyptians.

After a while, a well-worn Kawasaki stopped in front of you. You stepped back from the tall man wearing a black bomber jacket with dark denim jeans who was on the motorcycle. You slowly moved out of the way until you heard the man call your name. He flipped the visor of his helmet and it was Mr. Pine.

“I hope you don’t mind riding a motorcycle with me.” His voice was soft and cheery, the complete opposite of the stern and strict Mr. Pine you work with back in the hotel.

“Uh, not really.” You didn’t mind but you were not into the idea of touching Mr. Pine.

He gave you the extra helmet and sleeves. “Hop in, then. You still have tons to see.” You wore the helmet and the sleeves then he helped you up. You held onto the small bar behind you. “Comfy?” He said over his shoulder. You nodded and he started the motorcycle. As he sped up through the highway, you didn’t have any choice but to hold on to his waist. Your curiosity was piqued when you felt how toned Mr. Pine was underneath the thin jacket he was wearing.

The first stop was the Pyramids of Giza. “Thanks, Mr. Pine,” you said when he helped you off the motorcycle.

“You can call me Jonathan.” He unlocked the strap of your helmet.

You smiled. “Alright. Jonathan it is.”

After the whole day exploring Giza and Cairo, Pine decided to end the day in the local, bustling, food strip, introducing you to the authentic Egyptian restaurants. “Though this might be a little far from us,” he commented.

You looked around, drinking in the dynamic energy of the surroundings. “But it looks worth the long commute.”

“Or we could go for a ride and end up here,” he suggested. You giggled but before any of you two can say anything, your orders arrived.

After the main course, Pine insisted on desserts and coffee for both of you. When the desserts and coffee arrived, he watched you take in the scent of the coffee with your eyes closed. You opened your eyes to him watching you in amusement. “This coffee smells better than the one in the hotel,” you told him.

“It is.” He took a sip of his drink. He leaned forward, his arm resting on the table, towards you. “I wanna tell you something.” You looked up in attention, just like how you responded when he would tell or ask you something at the hotel. You urged him to continue. 

Personally, Pine was unsure of his plan. His mind was totally against it but his heart was the one who pushed him to ask you out to explore the city. There was no stepping back now. He was in his own crossfire.

He held his coffee cup. “The reason why I asked you out is…” His finger traced the rim of the cup. “It’s because I want to apologize for being irrationally strict with you.”

You smiled and sighed. “Oh. I thought you were really that str -”

“And because I like you.”

You fixed your eyes on him. “You what?”

He licked his lips and bit his lower lip for a moment. He said your name, savoring every syllable on his mouth. “I like you. You made me feel an emotion that I have not felt for a long time now.” He reached out and held your hand. You looked at your hands. “I thought my mind was playing tricks on me but my heart was not.”

You giggled. “Wow. I-I didn’t expect that.” You didn’t dare move, for he was still holding you.

“I’m sorry it was all sudden.” He raised his hands like in surrender.

“No, no. It’s okay.” It was your turn to reach out and hold him. “It’s okay. I’m just surprised.”

He chuckled. “I just want to tell you that. I want you to know.” You blushed. You never expected your good-looking but stern senior manager would fall for you. He held your hand. “I don’t want you to be pressured into something. This is just me telling you how I feel.”

There were a lot of things going on in your head but you ended up having nothing to say. Instead, you warmly smiled at him and held his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, anon! Thank you for trusting me to write your ideas! I hope you enjoyed this piece. Sorry if it took a long time for me to post it, I had to have it beta-read. Shout out to the amazing [kaogasm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaogasm) for being my beta-reader for this piece!
> 
> Title was inspired by Show Me Love by Hundred Waters. I kept playing the song while writing this. But I also played the whole The Night Manager OST while writing the summary.
> 
> If you have any story requests for Loki, James Conrad, Tom Hiddleston, and/or Jonathan Pine and his other personas, you can send me a message or ask on Tumblr @ whyispistashanuttaken!


End file.
